1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a rock dusting apparatus for distributing rock dust, aggregate or other materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention involves an apparatus and method for distributing rock dust particularly for use in the underground coal mining industry. However, the apparatus may be used to distribute other materials.
The accumulation of coal dust common in underground mines can lead to dangerous explosions. To minimize this risk, rock dust is distributed to the face and floor of the mine to reduce the accumulation of coal dust. While mechanical rock dusters are used to apply the rock dust, the machines in existence today require constant attention during operation as well as a large amount of maintenance. Additionally, the known machines are not easily transportable.
Further, some of these machines use highly pressurized air, which may lead unsafe conditions. As such, the tanks containing this highly pressurized air require pressure relief valves to prevent a catastrophic failure of the tank due to the highly pressurized air. These additional mechanical parts add to the cost and maintenance requirements of the machine.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved rock dusting apparatus that solves the maintenance and portability problems.